Currently, individuals with serum cholesterol below a certain level are associated with higher mortality and are assigned a less than favorable risk classification. In evaluating individuals, life insurance underwriters and sales case analysts often encounter sets of blood tests and other physical characteristics that, as a whole, are difficult to base a risk assessment upon. Due to the highly technical aspect of these tests and associated mortality assumptions, these questions are often referred to the life insurance company's medical director (Medical Director). The term “Medical Director” as used herein means a physician or other person having relatively more medical expertise than an underwriter or sales case analyst. The Medical Director must then review the application file and make a final determination on the risk class. This may delay processing time by several days and may increase demand on the Medical Director's time. If the Medical Director is not consulted on such applications and or the member applicant not properly advised, this may result in a customer paying either excessive rates or declining coverage, or in the company providing insurance to applicants with unreasonably high mortality risk, causing unnecessary financial loss.
Thus, systems and methods are needed that address the shortcomings of the prior art.